


Magic

by hatebeat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is magic at work in the universe, and Greg is fine with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

Greg had always believed in magic. You know, you heard stories here and there, heard a tale in passing, but most people never actually _saw_ any magic-- Greg included! He didn't have to see it to believe in it, though. He'd never really been religious or anything like that, but maybe the same sort of theory applied.

After all, there had to be some kind of magic in the air for him to find the opportunity to travel the country doing what he loved best, right?

So the first time Greg saw _shapeshifting_ , he was a little bit startled, but he wasn't struck by some sort of state of disbelief. It was Amethyst who did it the first time. And the second time. And the third through probably the thirtieth time. Greg was almost to the point in his relationship with Rose where he felt comfortable asking her about all that shapeshifting stuff when he finally saw her do it herself.

Somehow, that little Fryman boy had gotten a little runt of a dog after him. It was a tiny thing, sure, but so was the kid, after all. He was shaking in his diapers outside the fry stand while the pup yapped at him with all its might. Before Greg could even stand to wonder where the boy's parents were, Rose's entire anatomy beside him shrank and stretched, getting smaller here, adding a little extra there. She had sprouted legs where arms should be, and in place of her lips had popped a shaggy snout: the perfect picture of a great big, pink mutt.

Rose sprang toward the terrier, baring her new teeth in a snarl. Greg hung back, although he was a little bit concerned she was going to scare the little boy even more than he already was. But as the four-legged love of his life chased off the smaller dog, Greg noticed that the fear in the kid's eyes had turned to wonder, and Rose proudly trotted back to Ronaldo and let him pat her on the top of her bright, furry head.

Once his parents reclaimed him, Rose returned to Greg and resumed her true form. Immediately, laughter poured from her lips.

Greg cracked a grin. No matter how old this woman actually was, she always seemed to find amusement in every day things. "What?"

"Tiny humans are so funny, aren't they?" she suggested as they continued down the boardwalk, laughter still shaking her shoulders.

"I guess so, yeah," Greg chuckled. "But they don't really know any better. I bet you were pretty funny when you were that small, too."

Abruptly, Rose's face dissolved from mirth to astonishment. Greg raised an eyebrow, uncertain. "What? Was it something I said?" he asked sheepishly. So often, he felt that he and Rose weren't on the same page. Maybe they weren't even in the same book.

"I was never that small," she told him, sounding uneasy. Then she added, "Unless you count when I retreat into my gem."

"I guess not-- I mean, you're pretty big _now_ , I imagine you were pretty big when you were younger, too," Greg said with laughter on his lips. He leaned forward against the boardwalk rail, looking out over the ocean.

"I've always been the same," Rose said, settling next to him. "Gems are always the same from the time they're formed. ...Well, not _exactly_ the same, I suppose."

Greg licked his lips a bit nervously. _Then where do you come from?!_ he wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure he was ready to hear that answer yet. Magic and aliens and everything were all totally fine with him, but sometimes it was just a lot to wrap his mind around all at once! But at the end of the day, none of it really mattered, did it? He loved her, no matter where she came from.

"No childhood at all, huh?" Greg asked, and Rose shook her head. But instead of pressing the matter, he just sighed and let a smile spread over his lips. "Man, that's tough. Too much responsibility, being born and having to be an adult right there on the spot..."

"Well, gems have to take some time to learn, too," Rose said. "But I suppose compared to how long humans take to grow up, that's nothing."

"That's right," Greg said, pulling back from the railing. He grabbed Rose's hand in his and smirked. "Some of us never grow up at all."

He sure as hell didn't plan to! Which was fine, because whatever magic had brought them together also promised that Rose wasn't going to do any growing up without him, either.


End file.
